Requests 4
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: I started on Tumblr the make writing requests chance based on a phrases list I published, I thought it would be fun to publish those writings here too (they're Spanish or English) Inicie en Tumblr la posibilidad de hacer peticiones de escritos en base a una lista de frases que publiqué, pensé que sería divertido publicar dichos escritos aquí también (estan en castellano o inglés)
1. Chapter 1

**My own Angst/Fluff Prompt List **

**Soooo I decided to make an experiment. Here you have a prompt list, and I'll try to write a oneshot with the sentence you request to me. You've to chose a sentence, characters from a fandom (Preferably: Ducktales, Asterix, TMNT, Merlin from BBC TV show, Detective Conan, Phineas & Ferb… I'll let you know it I didn't watch anything of this fandom), You can also chose the language between: Spanish, English or Catalan. I'll be waiting your requests, so have fun friends! **

1\. "I need you."

2\. "You're family"

3\. "What happened to your hand(s)?"

4\. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

5\. "Did you hear that?"

6\. "I care about you"

7\. "I love you, no matter what."

8\. "Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"

9\. "I don't wanna talk about it."

10\. "Do you hate me?"

11\. "Get out of my way!"

12\. "I think you're forgetting something…"

13\. "I'll take you home."

14\. "Your laugh is so adorable."

15\. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

16\. "I'm trying to cheer you up."

17\. "If you make any noise, they'll find us. So be quiet."

18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

19\. "Go home."

20\. "I will find you."

21\. "What did you just say to me?"

22\. "I'm here if you need to talk."

23\. "Of course I trust you."

24\. "Why are you doing this?"

25\. "I will fight you."

26\. "Can I get you something?"

27\. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me."

28\. "Where would you like to start?"

29\. "You think you can handle it?"

30\. "I don't want to hurt you."

31\. "Something's not right…"

32\. "I need to know if you're okay or not."

33\. "I want the truth."

34\. "Don't test me."

35\. "This place is a mess."

36\. "Let's go for a walk."

37\. "You don't need to worry about me."

38\. "Are you listening to me?"

39\. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

40\. "At least we have this fire to keep us warm."

41\. "Well now I'm all wet."

42\. "You can't expect me to stay behind."

43\. "What's that smell?"

44\. "You can't save everyone."

45\. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority."

46\. "It's good to see you."

47\. "You're not making any sense."

48\. "There are some things you're just going to have to let go."

49\. "I know you're scared"

50\. "You're not making this any easier."

51\. "I'll never stop caring about you."

52\. "It's not safe here"

53\. "You think that this is easy for me?"

54\. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

55\. "I'm not jealous!"

56\. "It's so good to see your face."

57\. "Need a hand?"

58\. "Is that blood?"

59\. "Don't say another word."

60\. "Thanks for nothing."

61\. "Can you keep a secret?"

62\. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

63\. "I think your hair looks just fine."

64\. "It's okay to cry"

65\. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

66\. "Don't make me regret this."

67\. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

68\. "I can't say I'm surprised."

69\. "I think I'm in trouble."

70\. "I need you to do something for me."

71\. "You always find a way to surprise me."

72\. "There's always another way."

73\. "You know more than you're telling me."

74\. "I wanted to apologize"

75\. "Why didn't you tell me?"

76\. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

77\. "Isn't that illegal?"

78\. "I hope you can forgive me."

79\. "You need to control your temper."

80\. "No one is perfect"

81\. "You should sit down."

82\. "Why are you being so difficult?"

83\. "Another sleepless night, huh?"

84\. "How could I forget?"

85\. "I'll be with you the whole time."

86\. "We'll just see about that."

87\. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

88\. "Can't we talk about this?"

89\. "I'm not leaving."

90\. "I'm only here to help."

91\. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

92\. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

93\. "Don't make me tape your mouth shut."

94\. "You should close the door."

95\. "Let me know if anything goes wrong."

96\. "This is hard for me too."

97\. "I shouldn't be here, but…"

98\. "I think you should rest for the time being."

99\. "Have you lost your mind?"

100\. "How did you know where to find me?"

**This is the Prompt list I put on Tumblr, if you want you can send me a PM and ask for a request here, just do as I say at the begining.**


	2. 61 Can you keep a secret?

**61\. "Can you keep a secret?" **

Here they were again, Kaitou Kid announced a robbery, using one of his secret codes and, as always, Conan Edogawa aka Shinichi Kudo, discovered the meaning of Kid's secret code. The high school shrunk detective realized which plan conceived Kaitou to escape after the robbery, so he decided to anticipate the white thief and wait him on the museum's roof where the jewel was exposed.

As every time that Kid announced a robbery, the place was plenty of police officers, under Nakamori's orders, but Kudo knew they'd be useless. Nakamori never was able to get Kaito, and he tried it, really hard, but it was always a failure. Kid seemed to know every trick, every plan that the police officer came up with… actually, knowing his ability to costume himself as others and imitate their voices, it wasn't strange to think that he probably knew about them because he saw them by himself.

And the same thing happened with Jirokichi Suzuki's security measures, no matter how much money put Sonoko's uncle to prevent/capture Kid, he always finds the way to scape. There're been times were Shinichi was really close to finally capture Kaitou Kid, but he always defeated him… well he could remember a couple of moments where he actually let him scape in returning to a favor he did to him or someone close to him (when he saved Genta from a horrible death for example). But this time wasn't one of those times, and Shinichi was decided to finally put this pretentious thief in jail.

"Oh, look who's looking at the stars, greetings, little detective" said a voice behind him. Conan turned around and he saw the thief a few meters from him.

The boy with glasses smiled and with calmed voice, he said:

"Kaito Kid, it's been a while since the last time we met"

The high school thief shrugged and replied:

"What can I say? You've been busy, I've been busy, both've been busy, it's not like if we could meet to drink a coffee"

Conan's smile increased and with confident voice he said:

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can bring you coffee to your cell after capture you"

Kaitou laughed and then he replied again:

"You always say things like that, but you've never been able to capture me, and this time it won't be different"

"You wanna bet?" asked the shrunk detective preparing himself to attack.

Kaitou smiled like if he knew something that Shinichi didn't knew, and then he explained:

"I think I told you once, magicians like me, are artists, we prepare a whole scenario with a show perfectly developed there, you can't see this delicate composition, you're too much… cold and analytic, you don't know how to enjoy"

Conan narrowed his eyes, precisely if he was there waiting him, was because he discovered this development and he anticipate it. With a little angry voice, the detective replied:

"Do you think I'm here to learn life lessons? My job is pursuit and capture the people that commit crimes, and you know? Steal is a crime, even if you turn it in one of your magic shows or even if you return the stolen jewels after commit the robbery"

Kaitou laughed again closing his eyes, when he opened them again, he looked the kid ans with joy voice he asked:

"Oh, where would be the fun if I didn't do that?"

_Really?_ This guy was a completely idiot, couldn't he see that what he was doing was terribly wrong? And have hundreds of followers didn't allowed him to continue doing it-

"Hey little detective" said Kaitou suddenly getting Shinichi out of his thoughts. Conan looked at him, making Kid know that he'd his attention. The thief looked more serious than just a moment ago. He took a breath and then he asked:

"Can you keep a secret?"

Conan raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" he demanded.

The white thief raised his arms to show that this wasn't a trick and then he said:

"Hey, hey, calm down we're just two friend-enemies talking, aren't we? I'm just asking if you can keep a secret, it isn't so difficult to understand it"

Shinichi sighed, keep secrets was kind of his best ability right now, without knowing exactly why, he just said:

"You know I've secrets too, secrets that I didn't share with anyone, except the ones who knew it, but not for me"

"So, is that a yes?" asked Kaitou, and Conan could feel his voice was a little tense, like if he really was trying to say something really important. The shrunk detective looked at him and honestly, he answered:

"Yes"

Kaitou smiled again and then he asked:

"Okay then, do you know why I always choose the days with full moon to commit my robberies?"

_What?_ This was getting really weird, how did Kid really expect him to know that? After a few moments, Shinichi answered the first thing that came to his mind:

"Because doing so everyone can see you and this helps to your show?"

"Cold, cold little detective" answered the thief shocking his head, then he looked the detective again and explained:

"I do it to find a very special jewel, a jewel that reacts with the moon light"

Conan narrowed his eyes, he'd never expected Kaitou to be superstitious.

"Oh, come on, do you really believe that something like that exists?" asked the boy with glasses.

Kaitou's face expression become totally serious and he confessed:

"My father was murdered because of that"

"W-what?" asked Conan when he recovered his talkative ability, he'd never expect that.

Seeing his confusion, Kid decided to explain it better:

"That's true. My father, the original Kaitou Kid was murdered because he crashed with a dangerous organization that was searching this special jewel, because supposedly it provides the person with a special gift"

"Do you really believe that?" asked Conan then, but once again the thief shocked his head and answered:

"It doesn't matter, my plan is to find this jewel before than this organization and destroy it in front of his leader, to make him realize that all his effort was for nothing"

"You'll get yourself killed" said Shinichi after Kaitou's explanation.

The thief crossed his arms over his chest and he replied:

"That's why I'm telling you that"

"What?" asked the detective confused again.

The thief looked at him and he explained:

"If someday someone find my corpse, you little detective will have an idea about who killed me, and I'm sure you'll find the responsible, after all, this is your job, isn't it?"

Conan didn't know what to answer, was Kaitou really trusting him and believing that he'd solve his possible murdering case?

"Oh, look is Ran the one behind you?" asked Kaitou suddenly.

"What?" asked Conan turning around, but behind him there was no person.

_Oh no,_ the shrunk detective turned again only to see that Kaitou Kid wasn't there, actually he was flying away using his delta wing.

"I'm an idiot, I fallen into this trick… again"


End file.
